hornblowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hornblower:The Even Chance
Hornblower: The Even Chance (vt The Duel) is the first film in the ''Hornblower'' TV series. It is loosely based on the first half of Mr. Midshipman Hornblower, and first aired in 1998. Plot The film begins in January 1793 as a youthful Horatio Hornblower joins a ship of the line, [[HMS Justinian|HMS Justinian]]. Hornblower is introduced to his shipmates, one of whom is the ruthless Jack Simpson, who rules the midshipman's berth as the bully he is. Hornblower becomes suicidal under Simpson's malignant rule and finally finds opportunity to challenge him to a duel. An older midshipman, Clayton, feels guilty that he himself has not stood against Simpson. He knocks Hornblower unconscious, takes his place in the duel and is mortally wounded. Simpson, on the other hand, recovers to fight another day. Hornblower goes on to join the crew of the frigate [[HMS Indefatigable|HMS Indefatigable]], under the command of Captain Sir Edward Pellew. Midshipmen Kennedy, Hether, and Cleveland go with him, as well as Simpson's old division which, due to Pellew's ire, becomes Hornblower's division. Hornblower's conduct under the pressure of battle eventually wins the respect and loyalty of these men. Simpson joins Indefatigable (known by her crew as the "Indy") when Justinian is sunk by a rogue French ship called Papillon. The Indy and her crew take on a cutting out expedition into the Gironde, take Papillon, and sail to rejoin Indefatigable. During the operation, Simpson attempts the murder of Hornblower, and sets Kennedy adrift. The Papillon, now in the hands of the British, is sailing back to the Indy when the Indy comes under fire from three French ships. On the way back to the Indy, the Papillon comes under fire from shore batteries, killing the two officers superior to Hornblower, Lieutenants Eccleston and Chadd. Shortly before Eccleston dies, he tells Hornblower to take command. Simpson attempts to challenge Hornblower's authority, but Hornblower tells Mr. Bowles, the ship's master, that if Mr Simpson resists "you have my permission to shoot him". Simpson is then taken below whilst Papillon sails back to the Indy. The Indy is now taking heavy fire from the three French ships, and Hornblower orders the Papillon not to lower its French colours. The Papillon then engages the French ships forcing them to surrender. After the battle, Mr Simpson and Hornblower are called to Captain Pellew's cabin. Accused by Hornblower of attempted murder, Simpson challenges him to a second duel, which Hornblower accepts (after receiving permission from Pellew). In this second duel, which takes place on a beach, Simpson shoots at Hornblower before the combatants are actually told to fire. Simpson claims, dubiously, that it was a misfire, running forward to see if his opponent is still alive. But Hornblower is not badly injured. Simpson is then told that he must stand his ground and take fire. Faced with this prospect, Simpson pleads pathetically to Hornblower for his life, revealing himself for the coward he is. Hornblower fires into the air, claiming that shooting the now defenseless Simpson is "not worth the powder". Smarting at this insult, Simpson attempts to knife Hornblower, but is shot dead just before he reaches him by Captain Pellew, who is standing concealed on a cliff above the beach. Back on their ship, Captain Pellew tells Hornblower precisely how impressed he has been by his actions. He anticipates that Hornblower has a great career ahead of him, if he continues as has begun. The film ends as they stand and overlook the men of the Indy and sail off for another adventure. Cast * Ioan Gruffudd as Midshipman Horatio Hornblower * Robert Lindsay as Capt. Sir Edward Pellew * Dorian Healy as Midshipman Jack Simpson * Michael Byrne as Capt. Keene * Robert Bathurst as Lieutenant Eccleston * Duncan Bell as Midshipman Clayton * Paul Copley as Matthews * Sean Gilder as Styles * Simon Sherlock as Oldroyd * Chris Barnes as Finch * Jamie Bamber as Midshipman Archie Kennedy * Colin MacLachlan as Master Bowles * Roger May as Lieutenant Chadd * Vincent Grass as Capt. Forget * Richard Lumsden as Midshipman Hether * Frank Boyce as Midshipman Cleveland * Simon Markey as Dr. Hepplewhite * Oliver Montgomery as Lieutenant Chalk * Luana Mota as A Young Girl (uncredited) References Ships *[[HMS Indefatigable|HMS Indefatigable]] *[[HMS Justinian|HMS Justinian]] *''Papillon'' *Baltic trading schooner Julia Locations Portsmouth External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0129686/ Hornblower: The Even Chance] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Adaptations